Suki Dakara Suki
by Roxas-13-Nobody
Summary: Universo Alterno. Una historia paralela, los digimon no tienen nada que ver. Personaje inventado. DAIKEN


_**Suki Dakara Suki**_

_**(Performed Digital Monsters 02)**_

**Soy Daisuke Motomiya**

"Me llamo Daisuke Motomiya"...Es otoño, una época del año en que en Odaiba se celebran fiestas. La de Otoño es la más esperada por los jóvenes del barrio. Una semana antes, Daisuke Motomiya se reune con su gran amiga de la infancia, Hikari Kamiya.

-¿Y ya has hablado con ella? ¿Te ha dicho cuándo vendrá?-Daisuke está nervioso. (**Nota de presentación:** Daisuke Motomiya, 14 años). Daisuke tiene el cabello verdoso, y los ojos azules.

-Sí, dice que vendrá para la fiesta de Otoño.-dice Hikari, entusiasmada. (Hikari Kamiya, 14 años). El cabello de Hikari es castaño, y sus ojos de color caramelo.

-Hablando de la fiesta, ¿con quién vas?- pregunta Daisuke, riendo.-Con Takeru-responde la niña, también riendo. Daisuke se calla de golpe.-Esto... También puedes ir con "esa" persona...ja, ja...seguro que se alegrará mucho si eres tú quién le invita-dice la muchacha, tratando de arreglar la situación.

Una semana después...

-¡¡¡¡Vaya, cuanta gente!-Ken está completamente entusiasmado, no suelo salir mucho de su casa. (Ken Ichijouji, 14 años.)Tiene el cabello negro azulado, y los ojos de zafiro. Daisuke no responde, cogido del brazo del chaval.- Muchas gracias por invitarme, Daisuke...-le dice el chico, emocionado con lágrimas en los ojos.-Vale, vale...pero quita ese careto...y no llores.-le reprende.

-"Está bien...por ti, no volveré a llorar..."-piensa Ken, sonrojado.

-¡¡¡EEEEyyy, hola!-grita una voz muy conocida por los chicos. Es Miyako Inoue, 15 años (Su cabello es liliáceo y lleva unas gafas muy bonitas). En medio de un:-¡Miyakooooooooo!- de Ken, la niña se sorprende:-¡Vaya, Daisuke, no has venido solo!

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaahh, Dai me ha venido a buscar él solo a Tamachi...-anuncia Ken, aferrándose del brazo del chico.

-Por cierto Daisuke, a qué no adivinarías nunca a quién he visto por allí...

-No será...- comienza Daisuke, emocionado. -"¿Quién?"-piensa Ken, celosillo.

-Hermanito... .¡he vuelto!-anuncia una hermosa joven de largos cabellos castaños. (Yichiru Motomiya, 14 años. Hermana gemela de Daisuke.).

-¡Ey, wolaaaaaaaaaa!-saluda Hikari, de repente. Junto a Hikari viene el resto del grupo: Takeru Takaishi, 14 años; e Iori Hida, 11 años. Takeru es rubio y tiene los ojos verdes, e Iori es morena con ojos verdes, también. -¡¡¡¡¡Yichiru, has vuelto!-grita Hikari, entusiasmada. -¡Ey! ¡Juas, tenía muchas ganas de veros!-dice contenta la de largos cabellos.-¡¡Estaba esperando que vinieras!- reconoce Hikari, impaciente. Yichiru se acerca a ella y le susurra:-Por cierto...ese chico tan afeminado que acompaña a Daisuke, ¿quién es?- le pregunta. -"Anda...Yichiru no debe de recordar a Ken... Que lío se formará..."-piensa inquieta-"¿Afeminado, dice?"

De repente se oye una fuerte explosión y gritos asustados.-¡¡¡¡JA, JA, JA!¡Fuego, cenizas, que arda todo!- proclama la cruel voz de una mujer. Su cabello es muy largo y plateado, lleva un vestido largo y ajustado, de color lila, al igual que unas gafas de sol, lilas también. Se queda mirando al chico de cabello verdoso.-Hola...Daisuke. Ju, ju, ju...

-¡¡Haru!-gritan Ken, Hikari y Daisuke, alarmados.-Ya sabéis lo que quiero, así que si no es por las buenas, será a las malas- ríe, preparando una bola de fuego.- ¡¿¿¡¡Quién es esa pava y qué es lo que quiere!-grita Yichiru, alarmada. Daisuke da unos pasos al frente.-Haru...no voy a huir... si es lo que me tiene que pasar... llévame contigo.-dice, solemne.

La malvada mujer se ríe satisfecha:-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer... No preferirás que muera toda esta gente... tu muerte no va a ser en vano...Juas, Juas.-Yichiru se queda noqueada, pensando. Haru da un paso hacia Daisuke, pero...

-¡¡¡NO LO HAGAS!-Ken se interpone entra la mujer y el niño, temblando de pies a cabeza, con los brazos extendidos completamente. Al ver la resistencia de Ken, la malvada se enfada.- ¡Maldito niñato, siempre te estás interponiendo en mi camino! ¡Tú también morirás!-ruge, fuera de sus cabales.

-¡¡YA VALE DE TONTERÍAS, ESTOY HARTA!-un zapato se estrella en la cara de la mujer.- ¡¿Se puede saber de qué va todo esto! ¡Quién eres y qué quieres!- grita Yichiru, enfurecida. -condenada cría...-gruñe Haru, pero Yichiru está concentrando una energía siniestra en sus manos, preparada para lanzarla-¡¡Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas!-grita la niña. Pero el joven enmomiado acompañante de Haru se interpone entre su señora y la niña, disipando la energía de Yichiru.-Marchémonos, señorita Haru...-Los dos se marchan en el 4x4 de la mujer.- ¡Y no volváis, cobardes!-ruge la joven. -"Yichiru da miedo..."-piensan todos, acongojados. El rostro de la niña se humedece al mirar a su hermano.-Hermano... ¿me lo vas a contar de una vez? Que es todo esto...-murmura, suplicando.

---En una cafetería, largo rato después...---

-En resumen, Haru es una mujer araña, un monstruo del mundo de las ilusiones que tiene una extraña fijación por mi...-explica Daisuke.-El problema es que me quiere...para devorarme, ya que se alimenta de carne humana... y lo peor es que al conocer mis debilidades ataca sin piedad a mis amigos...-afirma, con la mirada triste.- Y a veces... me dan tentaciones de ceder a sus ataques... y entregarme.

-¡¡NO! ¡ESO NI HABLAR, DAISUKE!- salta Ken, alterado y con ojos llorosos. Se ruboriza-Yo... yo no quiero que mueras... ni ellos... yo... yo no...

-¡¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡¡Incluso te protegemos con nuestras vidas!

-Pareces corto...- gritan sus amigos, indignados. Daisuke se emociona.-Por cierto, ese chico que tiene tantas libertades contigo, ¿quién es?-le murmura Yichiru al oído a su hermano. Él parece muy extrañado-¿Eh? ¿Acaso no recuerdas a Ken Ichijouji?- le pregunta, flipando. -Haber... Ichijouji...Ken Ichijouji...Ken...Uy, pues no sé...-va murmurando, pensando.

-Buuuuuh, me ha olvidado...-lloriquea Ken, abatido. Daisuke le da golpecitos amables:-No llores...

,;;;.'' Han pasado dos largos meses, pero mucho ha cambiado... (a mejor). Hikari y Takeru han conseguido que las puertas al mundo de las ilusiones, (que estaban estropeadas) funcionen de nuevo... y, por su parte, Daisuke y Ken han entablado una relación "más cercana". A Yichiru le han dado ataques de celos. '...

...:···"Parque de La Fuente"···:...

Ken está sentado en un banco, esperando recibir un beso de Dai. Un beso en la nariz. El joven de cabello verdoso acaba estrellado en la fuente, con una maceta en la cabeza.-Cuando aprendas a besar donde toca, me vienes a buscar. Hasta las narices me tienes... idiota- le dice Ken, de malos modos. Daisuke se gira de golpe-Perdona...ha sido sin querer...-se disculpa, suplicando.-En fin...-murmura Ken, marchándose. Daisuke le sigue.- ¡Espérame! ¡Ken!-En una tienda cercana, Yichiru y Hikari lo han presenciado.-Lo he visto todo...-gruñe Yichiru, con los ojos en rayos. Hikari levanta las cejas pícaramente.

-Jo, jo, jo... Que Jun no se extrañe si Daisuke no vuelve a casa esta noche... Je, je.-dice con sorna.

-¡¡Tienes la mente enferma! ¡Mi hermano no es así!-grita Yichiru indignada.

En otro lugar, lleno de multitud:-Bueno Dai, ahora más que nunca tienes que cuidarte, por lo que pueda pasar...-le advierte Ken.-Si-dice él.-Otra cosa, por favor no me pongas los cuernos, que es algo muy feo...-añade el moreno.-Si-dice Daisuke.-Y otra... ¿Daisuke? ¿Dónde se ha metido?-al girarse, Daisuke no está.-Espero...que no le pase nada malo...-murmura preocupado.

¬¬¬¬ Mientras, Daisuke ¬¬¬¬

-Perdone... ¿querría venir conmigo?-le pide una bonita chica rubia, aparecida de la nada. La chica se acerca a él:-Eso si...los dos solos...-murmura, a lo que Daisuke ha caído en su hechizo.

La rubia le lleva a una inmensa explanada cerca de un bosque.-Es aquí...-murmura, y el hechizo de Daisuke se rompe.

-¿Qué hago aquí?-grita el niño extrañado. Le grita incoherencias a la chica. Ella se muestra impasible:-Amo...-murmura-Aquí está...aquello que me pedisteis...

Daisuke alza la vista y se queda horrorizado. Ante él se encuentra **un ser glorioso...imponente...terrible...cruel...**

**malvado...noble y terrorífico...un monstruo...propio de la peor de las pesadillas...¡¡¡El dragón Negro!**

La chica rubia se transforma en un joven de hermoso rostro pálido, corto cabello y un traje y unas alas de cristal.

Daisuke cae sentado en el suelo. Tiene frío... no puede respirar, siente el pecho oprimido, no puede moverse ni gritar, ni hablar... está indefenso y aterrorizado.-"No...¡¡Me va a matar! ¡Por favor...¡¡Que alguien me ayude!-suplica.-¡¡¡¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!-ruega, desesperado.

A Ken le ha parecido oír la voz de Daisuke. Está en casa de los Motomiya, junto a Jun, que lo mira extrañada. (Jun Motomiya, 18 años. Hermana mayor de Daisuke y Yichiru.) Tiene los ojos de color miel, y el cabello corto, recogido con una cinta.

Entra Yichiru dando un portazo:-¡¡¡Ken!-Hikari se acerca también:-¡¡Hemos descubierto dónde está Daisuke! ¡Pero en el monte de plata es el último lugar donde tuvimos noticias sobre el dragón!-gritan, alarmadas. Jun se acerca a los tres, alarmadísima:

-¡Un momento! ¡Antes he notado la presencia de ese monstruo!-grita. Puede sentir ese tipo de cosas. Los ojos de Ken se inundan de lágrimas-"Entonces, ese mal presentimiento..."-piensa.-¡¡Chicas, Daisuke está en peligro!-grita sollozando. Yichiru le mira entristecida-"Ken...por mucho que te odio...tu afecto por mi hermano..."-piensa, acongojada. -¡¡Bueno, vamos a salvarle!-grita

Hikari, con una cinta de VICTORIA en la frente y rodeada de los graciosísimos cactilios. Los otros dos la miran alucinados.

Daisuke llora desesperado.-"Ya está...ahora es cuando el dragón me cogerá y devorará... De haberlo sabido..."-piensa, aterrado-"De haberlo sabido le habría dicho a Ken...Ken... ¿Porqué...dónde estáis cuando se os necesita? Ken... ¿Por

qué no has venido?...¿Porqué?"-El dragón alza una garra-"¡¡¡¿Porqué no has venido, Ken!"-piensa aterrorizado y desesperado.-"No quiero...¡¡No quiero morir! ¡No!"-piensa sollozando, y cae al suelo abatido. _-¡¡¡Daisuke, Daisuke!-_se oye a lo lejos.-"Alguien..."-piensa débilmente, mientras le siguen llamando impacientemente-"...a lo lejos...Me está llamando"-piensa, y se desmaya.

Hikari, Yichiru y Ken han llegado al monte de plata, pero no hay ninguna señal del joven de cabello verdoso.-No hay nadie-murmura Ken, extrañado.- ¿Dónde estará Dai?-Yichiru grita enfadada.-¡¡¡Seguro que está por aquí, Daisuke está bien!

Hikari mira a la pareja extrañada, cuando de golpe le suena el móvil.-Oh, tengo un mensaje- dice, extrañada-**_Daisuke is OK, He is with me. W._**

Yichiru y Ken miran nerviosos a Hikari.- ¿Quién es 'W'?-preguntan celosos. Hikari les mira, turbada-Vosotros no le conocéis... le conocimos en el verano de hace tres años, en América. Se llama Willis.-Ken y Yichiru se miran, celosos.-"Ese chico...me da mala espina"-piensan a la vez.

Daisuke, nada más recuperar el conocimiento, se encuentra en una situación comprometida. Encima de él, en una postura embarazosa hay un chico, que lo mira fijamente. Sonríe:-Me alegro de que te hayas despertado, Daisuke-dice amablemente.

Daisuke alucina.- ¿¡¡Wi...Willis?-El chico no deja de reírse. (Willis Terrace, 14 años. Norteamérica.) Es rubio, ojos azules y habla perfectamente el japonés. No para de reír -Vaya, así que Hikari y Takeru salen juntos... Juas, Juas...

Daisuke se observa, alucinado. De sus hombros nacen un par de alas blancas.- ¿Y estas alas?- le pregunta al rubio.-Al atacarte el dragón, nacieron solas.-le contesta, extrañado.-Dime, Daisuke... ¿Eres humano?-le pregunta, a lo que el del cabello verdoso no responde. Willis le mira fijamente, de hito en hito.-"Cabello verdoso... orejas puntiagudas... y alas... Es **imposible **que sea humano... ¿qué es lo que eres, Daisuke?"-piensa, preocupado.

Yichiru y Ken se han quedado a dormir a casa de Hikari tras una reunión de estrategia.

Hace dos días que no hay noticias de Daisuke ni de ese niño yanqui. Ken y Yichiru están verdaderamente preocupados (y su imaginación es ciertamente preocupante...¬¬'). -Oye Hikari, hace días que no sabemos nada de mi hermano, y el niño aquél no llama, ni manda mensajes, ni nada...-indica preocupada Yichiru. La niña morena la mira. -Tienes razón Yichiru...-comenta suspirando. Y de repente suena el teléfono. Hikari lo coge impaciente:-Casa de los Kamiya, ¿dígame?- saluda como una decente señorita. -¡¡Hola Hikari!-saluda la jovial voz de Daisuke al otro lado de la línea. Hikari parece ahogarse de felicidad. -¿Qué tal va todo por ahí?-pregunta Willis, que le ha robado el auricular al del cabello verdoso.-Estamos muy preocupados, Willis, ¿cuándo vais a venir?-pregunta, deseando poder volver a hablar con Daisuke.-Estamos en el tren, de camino-asegura el rubio. Hikari se emociona, tapa el auricular con la mano y se gira a Ken y Yichiru:-¡¡Está de camino, pronto llega!-exclama, feliz. Ken y Yichiru lanzan vítores.- ¿Y estáis los dos bien?-pregunta la niña, inquieta.-Si-responde el chico.-Como siempre, suelo llegar justo para salvar la situación.-añade. -Bueno, cuando lleguéis me picáis, ¿OK?-inquiere Hikari.-No te preocupes, guapa-dice el rubio- Tu querido Dai volverá sano y salvo.-añade riéndose, y cuelga. Hikari suspira aliviada. Tocan al timbre repetidas veces. La niña abre y entra su hermano Taichi (Taichi Kamiya, 18 años.), Yamato (Yamato Ishida, 18años. Hermano mayor de Takeru), Mimí (Mimí Tachikawa, 17 años.), Sora (Sora Takenouchi, 18 años.), Koushiro (Koushiro Izumi, 17 años) y Jyou (Jyou Kido, 19 años.). Todos son el "antiguo grupo", que una vez tuvieron que luchar en el mundo de las ilusiones. Pero ahora más que nada se dedican a sus estudios y otras actividades.- ¡Vaya, Hikari! No me dijiste que se quedarían- dice Taichi, un poco fuera de onda. Hikari mira a Ken y a Yichiru.-Se quedaron anoche, Taichi.-le reprocha ella. Se fija en los demás. -Ya veo que no nos necesitas, así que nos iremos.-gruñe, enfadada.

-- Casa de los Motomiya --

Hikari y Yichiru se han ido a casa de la segunda a esperar a Willis y a Daisuke, pero Ken decide no ir, porque no está seguro si Daisuke le quiere como amigo o como otra cosa. Por eso prefiere no esperarle. Yichiru, muy celosa por esa confesión, aprueba su idea cruelmente, pero Hikari le mira con una cara comprensiva.-Haz lo que creas mejor.-le aconseja, y las dos se marchan.

Ken se ha fijado en un precioso campo de flores y se ha acercado a recoger algunas. No puede evitar que le vengan a la cabeza recuerdos de su infancia pasada en Hikarioka, antes de mudarse a Tamachi. "¡Dai, seguro que Ken se ha escondido por aquí!"...Hikari, Daisuke y Ken. Tres amigos inseparables. También estaba Yichiru, pero se marchaba con frecuencia con su padre. Daisuke y Ken se adoraban. Se idolatraban el uno al otro como si de dioses se trataran. Ken recuerda perfectamente lo que le dijo Daisuke cuando se separaron para irse a Tamachi. El niño corría con su alma, persiguiendo el coche, llorando. A la tierna edad de ocho años. Sabía que no alcanzaría el coche ni volando:"-¡¡¡¡ Ken, te quiero!"...y se cayó al suelo. Hikari y Jun, que tenía 11 años, se acercaron para consolarse. Y no vio más, porque el coche dio una vuelta de esquina. Pero cuando se volvieron a encontrar tres años después, el amor de Ken por Daisuke no se había apagado. Y aún está ahí, en el fondo de su corazón, pugnando por ser liberado. Ken coge un enorme, enorme ramo de flores, lo huele:-Yo...te amo...mucho...corazón...-canta, suspirando.

-¿A quién?-pregunta una voz alegre a sus espaldas. Se gira sobresaltado y ve a Daisuke, solo. Sonríe acongojado:

-A ti...-susurra débilmente. Daisuke sonríe como quien recibe un regalo y se lanza sobre él, abrazándole.-Yo también te amo, Ken, ¿lo recuerdas?-le dice muy contento. Ken se echa a reír, sollozando. Que idiota ha sido mal pensando...

-¿Que te pasa Ken? ¿Te duele algo?-pregunta el niño, inquieto. El moreno niega con la cabeza, y le abraza.-Te quiero tanto...me has tenido tan preocupado...

"_Me llamo Daisuke Motomiya...y soy feliz"._

**Lifestream/Yichiru**

Daisuke ha explicado a los demás todo lo ocurrido. Jun mira a su hermano con el rostro crispado. Yichiru lo hace extrañada. Willis juega con monedas. Ken le mira desconcertado. Hikari no dice nada. Y los demás están alucinados. -Daisuke, te repetiré la misma pregunta del otro día ¿eres humano?-pregunta Willis, sin dejar de jugar con sus monedas. Jun golpea con fuerza la mesa, y todos la miran. -¡¡¡Pues claro que si, es mi hermano gemelo, nacido a la vez que yo!-grita Yichiru enfadada. Pero ya no está tan segura de lo que dice. Daisuke ha hecho aparecer sus alas. Todos le miran boquiabiertos. Excepto Jun. Ella parece cada vez más enfadada. Golpea de nuevo la mesa. -No...no es humano.-murmura la joven, sombría. Todos, incluido Daisuke, la miran sorprendidos. Ella se levanta, vociferando reniegos. -Mi madre fue infiel a mi padre.-dice- Acababa de quedar preñada de Yichiru, cuando un hombre extraño y apuesto se le apareció. Era un Dios...-murmura poniendo los ojos en blanco. Los demás le miran incrédulos. -El Dios del Trueno, si...-murmura satánicamente.-La conquistó, tuvo una relación con ella, mutando el embrión, dividiéndolo en dos. Un varón y una hembra, nacerían. Ninguno de los dos saldría perjudicado. Al contrario, poseerían los poderes del Dios.-añade frenética.-Y después la dejó. Mi padre, cuando ella se lo explicó, llorando, le perdonó. Nacisteis vosotros-explica, mirando a los gemelos.-Los dos resultaron seres de una belleza sobrehumana. Pero el varón nació con alas a su espalda.-suspira, mirando a su hermano.-A los pocos meses se presentó el Dios, reclamando a su criatura. Pero mi padre no accedió. Alegó que para salvarle de su cruel destino debía permanecer junto a él. Porque el niño estaba condenado. Un horrible monstruo, procedente del mundo de las ilusiones, había jurado que tomaría el poder supremo de la mano de su portador.-grita ahora, impotente.-El dragón negro...quería devorar a Daisuke...-añade, tapándose la cara con las manos, con terror. Para defenderle, el dios le selló sus poderes. Pero hace cuatro años se rompió ese sello. Y el dragón atacó. Mi padre no solo quería proteger a Daisuke, si no también a Yichiru, por lo que se la llevaba siempre a casa de nuestra abuela, en Kyoto. Y yo siempre estaba a salvo. Hasta que me interpuse entre Daisuke y el dragón... Todos sabéis que ocurre luego, lo habéis visto...ahora hay que protegerle...-termina Jun, sollozando. Daisuke se abraza a su hermana mayor, tranquilizándola.

Yichiru y Ken se encuentran sentados en el balcón, (expuestos a caerse) y hablando sobre la historia explicada por Jun. Yichiru mira al niño fijamente.- ¿Tú lo sabías?-le pregunta, extrañada. Ken la mira extrañado:- ¿El qué?

-Toda esta historia-explica, mirando a la calle.- ¿Por eso te gusta Daisuke?-Ken se ríe suavemente.-No...no lo sabía...

Ella se sobresalta, extrañada, ruborizada, celosa:-Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te gusta Daisuke?-le pregunta de nuevo.

El niño mira fijamente la calle sonriendo, y Yichiru puede acertar a ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas:-Me gusta porque me gusta.-contesta Ken, y se levanta. Ella se queda muy seria y pensativa.-"Es...una batalla perdida"-piensa, y sonríe compadeciéndose de sí misma.

Jun y Daisuke hablan con Hikari, en el comedor.-Yichiru también corre peligro.-suelta la joven de repente, muy seria.

Daisuke la mira preocupado:-Por...aquello, ¿verdad?-pregunta. Hikari les mira preocupada:-¿Por qué?

-Aunque ella es humana... tiene en su interior el poder del Río Vital... No sabe nada de eso, por supuesto, pero si liberara toda esa energía, estaría a salvo.-explica Jun. Hikari les mira alarmada:-¡¡¡Me estáis diciendo que en el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de una niña de 14 años se guarda el Lifestream!-pregunta horrorizada. Los dos asienten.-Por supuesto-añade Jun-Daisuke corre mucho más peligro. En su vida anterior fue el Dios del Trueno, anterior a su padre. Es todo muy complicado...-intenta explicar, sin mucho éxito. Hikari se queda muy pensativa:-"Cuando era pequeña, mis padres me explicaban historias del Dios del trueno...Decía que vivía en un enorme palacio, rodeado de..."-un pequeño flash cruza su mente.-¡¡¡Por supuesto!-grita, emocionada. Los dos la miran extrañados.-¡¡¡Eso es! Daisuke, en tu vida anterior te protegían cuatro humanos espectaculares, con poderes inusitados-grita. Daisuke mira a Jun, a la cual se le ilumina el rostro. -¡¡¡Claro...!-murmura Jun, emocionada:-¡¡Los cuatro guerreros!-Daisuke está anonadado:-¿los cuatro guerreros?-pregunta, extrañado. Entra Ken en el salón, alarmado por los gritos:-¿Qué ocurre, algo va mal?-pregunta.

Hikari se lanza hacia Ken y le agarra del brazo:-¡Ken, vamos a buscar a los cuatro guerreros!-proclama.- ¿Eh? ¿Pero de verdad existen?-pregunta el moreno, extrañado.- Decían que era un cuento de niños...-suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza. Daisuke se ríe con ironía.-Al igual que mi leyenda, ¿no?- Ken le mira completamente sonrojado. -¡¡¡Vamos a buscar a los guerreros, Hikari!-anuncia, llevándose la niña a rastras. Jun se ríe de corazón.-Tiene que quererte mucho para tener un cambio de reacción así...-le dice, sonriendo. Daisuke suspira:-Esto se nos acabará yendo de las manos, Jun.- augura, trágico.

-Bien, pues aprovechemos el poco tiempo que queda, ¿no?-le dice, lanzando una clara indirecta.

-Bueno, los que tenemos que buscar son: El mago Oscuro, La Dama blanca y Bizarro Dorado, ¿no?-interroga a Hikari. La niña asiente-Creo que te dejas uno.-Pero Ken niega con la cabeza.-El último guerrero es el propio Hijo del Trueno.-confirma, mirando su reloj. -¿Por qué miras tanto la hora?

-No lo sé...es como si se hubiese activado una cuenta atrás...-presiente el joven. Hikari asiente:-No sabemos cuándo puede atacar el dragón...

Yichiru y Daisuke están tomando un baño. Ella admira la perfecta figura de él, y no para de tocarle las alas.-Son muy chulas...me gustaría tener unas.-afirma la niña.-Oye, dime Dai, ¿te has bañado con Ken alguna vez?-le pregunta con inocencia. Él se ruboriza y se pone muy nervioso:- ¡¡¿Por...por qué lo preguntas!-La niña se ríe.-Te has puesto colorado...-ríe, como si de niños pequeños se tratase. -Sí-dice él.-Pero cuando éramos pequeños.-añade, desviando la mirada. Ella comienza a hacerle cosquillas:-¡¡¡No te creo!-grita, riéndose como una loca:-¡¡¡Déjame! ¡¡Que me haces cosquillas!-suplica el niño:-¡¡Confesaré, confesaré!-añade, sofocado.-Bien-dice ella, ufana, dejándole en paz.-Si que nos hemos bañado juntos.-admite, completamente colorado. Ella le mira, fastidiada:-¿Y ya está? Solo os habéis bañado...-pregunta, arqueando una ceja. El niño está completamente colorado.-Sí...solo bañado.-Ella le lanza la toalla en la cara:-Bah, qué aburridos...-murmura, y sonríe.

Yichiru se queda quieta, contemplando a su hermano:- Oye, Daisuke...-El niño la mira.-Cuando seamos mayores cada uno elegirá su camino...-murmura, muy seria. Él no dice nada, contemplando a su hermana.-Yo, por ejemplo, tengo la intención de irme muy lejos...-añade, melancólica. Daisuke se alarma.-Yo quiero... que seas feliz, Dai. Quiero verte sonreír, quiero que te amen... sé que te aman. No creo que importe mucho que nos separemos.-aclara, poniéndose en pie y envolviendo su cuerpo con una toalla. El niño la mira absorto, sin saber qué decir. También sale del baño y se viste.

Daisuke está en una iglesia abandonada de la ciudad perdida. Les ha dicho a los demás que le dejen solo, ya que necesita pensar profundamente. Yichiru se ha escapado para ir con él.

-¡Daisuke!-grita, sobresaltando al joven. Él la mira con seriedad.- ¿Siempre me sigues a todas partes?-murmura, irónico.

-No-niega ella.-Quién siempre te sigue es Ken.-añade. El chico sonríe. -Oye, Yichiru...es peligroso estar aquí.-le riñe, de repente muy serio. Ella sonríe.- ¿Por Lifestream?-él la mira, sorprendido. Pero del techo cae una figura, posándose detrás de la niña y atravesándola con una espada, matándola al acto. Ella cae al suelo cuando le retiran la espada, y la energía vital del planeta se libera de golpe. Daisuke, enfurecido, observa al asesino. El cuerpo y las alas de cristal, hermoso rostro, cabello corto: **El caballero de cristal**, sirviente del dragón negro. El monstruo mira cruelmente a Daisuke, luego al cuerpo de la niña, y se marcha volando. Daisuke corre hacia su hermana, gritándole, llamándola, pero ya es tarde. Sollozando la coge en brazos, y la lleva, andando, al Lago Olvidado. Allí, introduce lentamente en el agua el cuerpo de la hermosa joven:-_Jamás pensé...que te diría adiós..._-murmura, llorando. Y lentamente, la niña se hunde en el agua, un peso muerto, que jamás será olvidado...y desaparece de la vista. Débil, abatido y destrozado, comienza a caminar de regreso a su casa, con los demás...con Jun. No quiere ver el rostro de Jun, no se va a perdonar nunca la muerte de Yichiru. Al alzar la vista, puede ver cómo el Lifestream, liberado por su gemela, vuelve con lentitud a los ríos, al mar... al cielo. Se ve a sí mismo rodeado por esa materia etérea, verde. Y ve una mano descender hacia él. Puede sentir su energía...Yichiru... alza la mano hacia su hermana, pero de repente vuelve a la realidad.-"Yichiru..."

Todos han presentido algo horrible, la tierra ha temblado, los animales se comportan de forma extraña...algo ha pasado.

Ken y Jun están sentados junto a Hikari en un bar, cuando de repente ven una figura acercarse, sollozando, empapado, llorando...Ken se levanta de golpe, horrorizado:-¡¡¡Oh, no! ¡¡Daisuke!-grita, alarmado, y corre hacia él. Jun le mira de hito en hito, ve cómo su hermano pequeño cae en brazos del moreno, abatido, llorando con fuerza. La gente que pasa alrededor se queda observando, extrañada. Hikari, enfadada, echa a la multitud. Jun se acerca intranquila a Daisuke y Ken. El moreno hace imposibles por tranquilizar al joven de cabello verdoso, que solloza incontroladamente, hipando con fuerza. La joven Hikari está muy alarmada, es la primera vez que ve así a Daisuke. Ni siquiera tras la muerte de sus padres no...

-¡¡Daisuke!-exclama Jun, impasible, observando la entrecortada respiración del joven.- ¿Dónde está Yichiru? Había ido contigo, ¿no es cierto?-pregunta, pero entonces le viene un escalofrío. Al nombre de su hermana, Daisuke se pone más histérico, llorando con más fuerza, casi ahogándose. Ken está muy nervioso:-Venid...vamos Daisuke, mi casa está dos calles más abajo... vamos... Jun, Hikari...

- Casa de los Ichijouji -

-Vaya, Ken, qué casa más grande...-observa Hikari, admirada. Ken no contesta, y deja a Daisuke en el sofá, sentándose a su lado, apoyando la cabeza del joven en su regazo. El niño continúa llorando, hipando, sollozando, como un crío pequeño. Ken está muy preocupado:-"¿Qué ha pasado, Daisuke? ¿Por qué estás así?"-piensa, intranquilo. Jun está sentada en el sillón enfrente del sofá, mirando a su hermano con seriedad. - Dónde está Yichiru.-pregunta de nuevo. Daisuke, tumbado, intenta encontrar las palabras.-Yi-Yichiru...-hipa, nervioso:-Yichiru...está...ya no...-solloza, ahogándose.-Está muerta.-consigue decir, abatido, llorando, murmurando su nombre repetidas veces. A Ken le parece que su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos. Está triste, acaricia el rostro mojado de lágrimas de Daisuke. Hikari está horrorizada, se lamenta en silencio. Jun queda ausente unos minutos, abatida. Pero hace de tripas corazón.-Ha vuelto a Lifestream, ¿verdad?-murmura seria, mirando a Daisuke. El niño asiente:-Me tendió su mano...-susurra débilmente, y se aferra con fuerza a Ken. La morena mira a Ken a los ojos, fijamente, diciéndole algo que el niño entiende a la perfección, porque asiente.-Daisuke por favor... tranquilízate y explícanoslo.-le pide amablemente a su hermano. Ken le ayuda a sentarse bien, y le coge las manos. Le limpia la cara con un pañuelo, y Hikari le da un vaso de agua. Daisuke bebe, respirando entrecortadamente, intentando tranquilizarse. Acaricia las manos de Ken, suavemente, y comienza a explicar:-Estábamos en la ciudad perdida. En la iglesia... el caballero de cristal ha caído desde el cielo...y la ha atravesado con una enorme espada. ¡¡La ha matado!-solloza, temblando de la histeria.-Después su energía ha vuelto a Lifestream... liberándose.-acaba.-La he sumergido...en el Lago Olvidado...-dice tristemente.

Jun asiente con la cabeza.-Eso ha sido lo mejor. Esto es terrible...-murmura.-La familia Motomiya se va desintegrando...

-¡¡No!-grita Daisuke, sollozando.-¡¡No pienso permitir que te hagan daño a ti! ¡Tú no!-chilla, decidido. Ella le mira agradecida.

-Aún estás temblando...-murmura.-Será mejor que pases aquí la noche, ¿te importa, Ken?-le pregunta sutilmente. El niño se encoge de hombros. Daisuke le mira con muchísimo afecto.-Está bien...Hikari, vamos. Será mejor...que se lo digas mañana a los demás.-le dice a la niña de ojos de color caramelo. Daisuke mira nervioso a Hikari:-¡Por favor! ¡Quédate con Jun! ¡Por favor!

Las niñas le miran, sonriendo amablemente.-Adiós Daisuke, adiós Ken...

-Adiós, chicas...

Ken se acerca lentamente a Daisuke. El niño continúa muy nervioso, por lo que no acierta a ver alguna segunda intención por parte del moreno. Se abraza a Ken, que hace impulso para tumbarle en el sofá, quedando encima de su cuerpo perfecto. -Oye, Ken...¿Y tus padres...?-murmura Daisuke, nervioso por el atrevimiento de Ken. El niño se acerca a su cuello y comienza a besarlo y lamerlo.-Están fuera unos días...-susurra, comenzando a desabrochar el pantalón de Daisuke. Al poco rato están los dos sin ropa, besándose, amándose, devorándose mutuamente.

Hikari está tumbada en el sofá, en casa de Jun.-¿Crees que estarán bien?-pregunta a la joven que está en la habitación. Jun ríe suavemente:-Si, seguro que sí...le he pedido un favor a Ken que ambos deseaban realizar, y he pensado que éste sería el mejor momento.-dice, tranquila. En realidad, sin que Hikari pueda verla, está llorando. Quería demasiado a Yichiru para estar sin ella ahora. Ya no le queda nadie...pues Daisuke se ha entregado por completo a la persona que ama.-Yichiru...-susurra, tristemente.

**Los guerreros del pasado: El Mago Oscuro**

Ken lleva varios días con el pecho oprimido. Sus padres creen que es un resfriado, pero Daisuke y los otros temen por él.

Daisuke intenta lidiar con la muerte de Yichiru, pero parece que no logra conseguirlo del todo. Ken puede entender en parte como se siente: Su hermano también murió,-"Pero supongo que en el caso de gemelos es algo más fuerte..."-piensa Ken, afligido.

Jun, Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro, Mimí, Sora, Jyou y Michael, amigo americano de Mimí, que ha venido expresamente para ayudar a sus amigos, se han reunido con el nuevo grupo: Hikari, Takeru, Miyako, Iori y Willis para encontrar a los antiguos guerreros guardianes del Hijo del Trueno. Investigando, Ken ha conseguido información sobre uno de ellos: **El Mago Oscuro.**

Daisuke y los demás se sientan en coro para escuchar la información recibida:-Sirviente directo del Rey del Trueno, el Mago Oscuro se ocupa del poder de la Noche y el Terror. Tutor de la misma edad del Hijo del Trueno, entabla una relación sentimental con él, con la aprobación del Gran Rey. Es la antítesis de la Dama Blanca, que utiliza el poder Sagrado.-al leer lo de la "relación sentimental", se ha quedado blanco, y mira a Daisuke en busca de una respuesta:-¿Tu puedes recordarle?

Pero el niño niega con la cabeza.-¿Qué opinas, Daisuke?-pregunta Willis, dispuesto a meter baza-¿Si le encuentras, continuarás tu relación con él?-Pero al recibir la mirada de Daisuke se calla de golpe, asustado. Ken se pregunta lo mismo. Tal vez Daisuke sí que recuerda a su antiguo amante, y está con él por suplantar...como sustituto...Agita con fuerza la cabeza.

-Bueno...-murmura Taichi, cogiendo el papel de la mano de Ken-Esto no nos aclara nada.-declara, negado. Pero Hikari niega con la cabeza.-Sí que aclara algo.-dice-Que si Daisuke se encuentra en peligro, ese Mago Oscuro acudiría en su ayuda.-añade, ceñuda. Mimí mira a los presentes, optimista:-Se me ha ocurrido una idea-aclama, orgullosa.-Podemos poner a Daisuke en un peligro controlado.-propone ufana. Todos se miran alucinados: ¿Acaso todas las ideas de Mimí tienen que tener alguna víctima? Ken es el que menos de acuerdo está con el tema.-¿Qué te pasa, Ichijouji? ¿Acaso estás celoso?-pregunta Willis, picándose. Ken le mira ceñudo.-¿No crees...que la seguridad de Daisuke debe preponerse a los sentimientos de cada uno?

A Ken le late entonces el corazón con fuerza.-"Tiene razón..."-piensa, dolido.-"Ese Mago utilizaría sus poderes para luchar contra el dragón..."-añade mentalmente, abatido. Él, un niño sin ningún tipo de magia, no supone ninguna ayuda para la batalla.

--Ciudad Perdida, Lago Olvidado--

Ken observa con serenidad la pulida superfície del agua. Allí descansa Yichiru...por toda la eternidad.-¿Tú qué harías, Yichiru?-pregunta, desolado. El agua comienza a agitarse:-¿Qué pasa?-exclama Ken, nervioso. Flotando en la superficie del agua, está el espíritu de la niña, sonriente. Se acerca a Ken, que la mira estupefacto.-No te preocupes, Ken...-le susurra, cogiéndole de las manos.-Tú eres la persona indicada para mi hermano...-le dice, amablemente. Pero el niño mueve frenético la cabeza, negando:-¡¡Ese Mago puede utilizar magia, pero yo no soy más que un humano normal!-exclama, alterado. Yichiru de repente parece enfadada.-Escucha, yo no renuncié a Daisuke por nada, ¿entiendes, Sé que tú eres la persona indicada.-añade, furiosa. Sin soltarle las manos, se acerca a su oído:-Despierta el poder que guarda tu interior...**Mago Oscuro**.-susurra, soltando al niño, que tiene dificultades para repirar. Pierde el conocimento, y no se percata de su cambio: Tiene largo cabello negro...viste ropas negras, góticas...y en su mano sujeta un báculo.

Daisuke pasea tranquilamente por las concurridas calles de Odaiba, y se queda mirando a unos niños pequeños que juegan a fútbol. Sonríe, recordando que un día fue el capitán del club de fútbol de su colegio. De repente, todos los niños se van, gritando asustados, y Daisuke alza la vista y ve, acercándose, al caballero de cristal. Algo en su cabeza le advierte que debe marcharse, pero su corazón no se lo permite. Ese cerdo había matado a Yichiru. Pero justo detrás del caballero de cristal aterriza el dragón negro, que en el instante de ver a Daisuke se lanza catapultado hacia él. El niño logra esquivarlo de suerte, e intenta volar con sus alas, moviéndolas con fuerza, pero no hace más que elevarse unos centimetros, antes de caer al suelo.

El monstruo observa casi divertido los intentos del mocoso por escapar, y vuelve a lanzarse contra él, esta vez produciéndole una herida en el hombro, hiriéndole las alas. El niño cae, indefenso.

--- Casa de los Kamiya ---

Hikari y Jun se encuentran buscando información sobre los guerreros, cuando de repente Jun se levanta de la silla, sobresaltada. -El dragón negro...-murmura, horrorizada. Hikari la mira alarmada. También se levanta.-Daisuke.-dicen, mirándose. Salen de la casa a toda mecha. Se encuentran con Willis. Está completamente pálido.-Creo que Daisuke ha vuelto a caer en sus garras-dice débilmente.-No sé si ésta vez llegaremos.-murmura, agitado.

Daisuke se levanta como puede, soportando el peso muerto de sus alas, e intenta alejarse del dragón, que en pocos segundos lo vuelve a alcanzar. El caballero de cristal se acerca a él.-¿Rencoroso, Motomiya?-le pregunta, con una sonrisa cruel en los labios. El niño lo mira con odio.-Gilipollas-le escupe. El caballero de cristal decide acabar con el cuento. Saca su espada y se la clava en una pierna, dejándole sin poder huir ya. Después mira impaciente al dragón. El enorme monstruo se agacha sobre el cuerpo del niño, que está completamente inmovil, aterrorizado. Abre las fauces y rodea el cuerpecito del niño.

-**_Fuego rojo que reinas sobre la muerte y el renacimiento...que las alas de la destrucción surquen los cielos...¡¡VEN A MÍ, SUZAKU!_**

De golpe un enorme pájaro de fuego arremete contra el dragón, que suelta al niño, rodeado por las llamas, rugiendo con furia.

Daisuke mira hacia delante, detrás de los dos monstruos peleándose, y puede observar claramente a un joven de largos cabellos negros, vestido con ropa extraña, y una mirada de zafiro. En su mano sujeta un báculo, que brilla de forma incandescente. Vuelve a mirar a la enorme ave, y se queda boquiabierto: la diosa fuego, Suzaku. ¿Ese joven la ha hecho aparecer? Alucinante... Daisuke ni siquiera puede sentir el dolor de sus heridas. El caballero de cristal mira con intenso odio y repugnancia al joven del báculo.-¡Tú!-gruñe-¿Cómo has vuelto?-Daisuke los mira sorprendido:-"¿Se conocen?"-piensa.

Suzaku lanza una enorme bocanada de fuego que hace que el dragón elija retirarse por el momento, con su sirviente tras él.

El joven se acerca a Daisuke, que comienza a temblar, con su herida de la pierna sangrando violentamente. Murmura alguna frase señalándole con el báculo, y ambas heridas desaparecen por completo. El niño se pone en pie, alucinado. Puede recordar vagamente a ese chico. Pero no su nombre.-¿Quién eres? Puedo acordarme de tí...-le dice Daisuke, absorto, contemplándole.

El joven de largos cabellos negro le posa una mano en el hombro:-Yo soy...el Mago Oscuro.-dice solemne.-Me alegro de volver a verte, Hijo del Trueno.-Daisuke se queda alucinado.

Entonces llegan corriendo al lugar Hikari,Willis, Miyako, Takeru, Iori y Jun, muy nerviosos. Todos se quedan boquiabiertos al ver a ese joven, pero aún más al ver a la bella Suzaku. Jun se acerca corriendo a su hermano, y le abraza, nerviosa:-¿Estás bien, Dai? ¿Ha aparecido el dragón?-pregunta, histérica. El Mago observa con el ceño fruncido a Hikari. Willis señala al joven, alucinado:-¡¡Tú eres el Mago oscuro, ¿verdad!-pregunta, sonriendo. El joven les mira a todos impasible.

**Los guerreros del pasado: La Dama Blanca**

-Esto es alucinante-exclama Takeru, indignado. Daisuke se encuentra afligido, y el Mago Oscuro no deja de tirarle los tejos y proponerle todo tipo de indecencias. Hikari no deja de observar al joven, con una mirada extraña. Takeru está indignado porque no encuentran a Ken por ningún lado. Miyako e Iori juegan a las cartas, tan tranquilas. Willis está intentando también ligarse al Motomiya. -¿Podría disculparme un momento, Mago Oscuro?-le pide Hikari, educadamente. El joven la sigue, ceñudo.

-Aún no te has revelado...-murmura el mago, mirando a la morena. Ella le mira fríamente.-No sé de qué me hablas.-responde. Se acerca a él, con una mirada asesina.-Lo que sé es que tienes que explicarles la verdad, antes de que a Daisuke le pase algo malo.-le dice.-Tú eres Ken Ichijouji.-aclara, enfadada. El mago la mira sorprendido.-¿Tienes algún recuerdo de tu vida como Ken?-le insiste ella, impaciente.-Sí, recuerdo todo. Recuerdo mis dos vidas, lo sé todo.-le responde él.-Puedo recordar a mis padres...y a Osamu.-añade, triste. -"¡Sí que es Ken!"-piensa ella, alegre.-"Si no, no sabría lo de Osamu".

-Pero tú no te has revelado...-repite el Mago.-¿Por qué?-Ella le mira con una mirada mágica.-Aún no hemos encontrado a Bizarro Dorado. Sin él, no pienso despertar.-dice ella, cabezuda. Ken la mira profundamente.-¿Y tu relación con Takeru?-murmura. Ella no sabe entonces qué responder. No quiere herir sus sentimientos.-Céntrate en contarles la verdad a todos.-le espeta, iracunda.

El Mago Oscuro se acerca lentamente al grupo. Daisuke le mira a los ojos, y entonces le parece estar viendo a Ken. Willis mira al mago aterrorizado. El joven de cabello verdoso se levanta y va hacia el mago, abrazándole.-Oye, Willis...-dice, sinuantemente.-El otro día, me preguntaste si recordaba al mago, e si cuando lo encontrase volvería con él.-incide, picándose.

El mago mira a Daisuke, y luego a Willis.-Pues si, vuelvo con él, si quiere. Por que hemos encontrado a Ken-grita, estrechando su abrazo. Ken le sonríe, y Willis parece muy fastidiado. Se levanta y se marcha:-¿Entonces es verdad?-le pregunta Daisuke al mago.-¿Eres de verdad Ken?-pregunta. El mago sonríe:-Se podría decir...que Ken era el Mago Oscuro, mejor dicho.-Y se echan a reír. Los demás les miran alegres. Takeru se acerca a Hikari, que aplaude:-¿Lo sabías, Hikari?-le susurra al oído. Ella asiente.-¿Quién si no osaría pedirle las indecencias que le pedía?-añade, irónica.

-- Monte de Plata, parte sur --

Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke y Ken están jugando a fútbol, cuando de repente la pelota se les cuela entre los árboles. -¡Quedáos aquí, voy a buscarla!-grita Hikari. Pero Takeru trata de detenerla. Hace unos días que la niña no se encuentra bien, siente el pecho oprimido, semejante al dolor anterior de Ken. Pero la niña ha ido a coger la pelota, pero al levantar la vista se queda aterrorizada. El dragón negro se encuentra dormido allí, acurrucado como un perro. Un enorme perro asesino. Casi sin poder moverse, la niña retrocede hacia atrás, muy nerviosa: No ve al caballero de cristal, cosa que es mala señal. Corre hacia dónde están los demás, asustada. El mago ya ha localizado el poder del dragón, pero Hikari, cerca de ellos ya, grita que está dormido, que pueden aprovechar para escapar...No acaba la frase. Por encima de ellos, volando, se encuentra el caballero de cristal. Y les ha visto. -¡¡Corred!-grita Hikari, alarmada. Ken coge en brazos a Daisuke, que se ruboriza.-¡Mago Oscuro, llévate a Daisuke, deprisa! ¡Nosotros iremos al otro lado!-ordena, impaciente. El guerrero de cristal acude a despertar a su amo, y comienzan la persecución. El dragón atacará y matará a los humanos sin poderes, mientras él capturaría al niño.

El Mago corre a toda velocidad, aferrando a Daisuke con todas sus fuerzas. No parece ni pizca cansado. -¿Quieres que corra yo también?-pregunta Daisuke, servicial.-¡No!-grita el mago, saltando justo a tiempo para no recibir de lleno el ataque de cristal del caballero. Ken suelta a Daisuke, empujándole tras de él, a su espalda:-No te muevas-le susurra, empuñando con fuerza el báculo. Pero el caballero de cristal se ríe, sacando su espada.-¿Crees que vas a poder conmigo con la simple de Suzaku?-le pica, chulo.-¿Por qué no lo intento?-le reta el mago, furioso.

Hikari y Takeru corren, el rubio cogido de la mano de la niña, sin soltarse un momento, sin parar un segundo. El dragón está a punto de atraparles. Takeru suelta la mano de Hikari, y cae al suelo. El monstruo se posa tras de él. El corazón de la niña late a velocidad de vértigo. Está decidida:-_Blanco poder sagrado...Permíteme derrotar a mis oponentes..._-recita, y sufre una mágica transformación: Su cabello crece hasta su cintura, su traje cambia a un hermoso vestido blanco, y en su mano lleva un bastón, muy largo, de plata. El dragón ruge furioso.

-**_Dioses que me protegéis, atended a mi ruego.¡Tú que atraviesas el aire con el acero de tus colmillos! ¡¡APARECE ANTE MÍ, BYAKKO!_**

Un enorme tigre de plata, el Dios Byakko, aparece tras la invocación de la niña.-¡Takeru, corre!-le ordena, a lo que el desconcertado niño obedece sin rechistar. Salta una duna y ecucha una terrible explosión de donde ha venido:-¡Hikari!

La niña aparece montada en el enorme tigre, le tiende la mano, y ambos corren hacia donde están Ken y Daisuke, con el monstruoso dragón volando tras ellos.

El Mago Oscuro parece derrotado. Terriblemente cansado, cae sentado al suelo, a la vez que Suzaku grita herida, y desaparece en medio de las llamas.-¡Mierda, su poder es inmenso!-vocifera Ken, aferrando a Daisuke con fuerza. El caballero de cristal da unos pasos, empuñando con fuerza la espada, preparado para atacarles. Entoces recibe un fuerte golpe, y aparece Byakko, con Hikari y Takeru montados encima. Los niños saltan del lomo del tigre y se acercan al Mago y a Daisuke.

-¡¡Byakko, lanza una ráfaga de Viento!-ordena la niña, empuñando el báculo. El Dios obedece. Pero el ataque no afecta en absoluto al caballero, siendo el gran dragón quien recibe el impacto. Hikari se agacha junto a la pareja:-¿Estáis bien?-pregunta, abrazando a Daisuke. Ken la mira desconcertado:-Por fin has aparecido...-murmura cansado. Takeru se acerca a la niña. Ella se levanta, asintiendo con la cabeza. La niña respira profundamente, saca pecho, muy digna, mira al frente:-Yo soy la **Dama Blanca**.-anuncia. Daisuke y Takeru la miran desconcertados.-¡¡¡Se acabó la charla!-el caballero de cristal ataca de repente, pillándoles por sorpresa, y consigue separar a Daisuke de los demás.-¡¡¡Daisuke!-gritan, horrorizados. El monstruo le mira cruelmente:-Vas a acabar peor que la chica del Lifestream-dice, siseando. La Dama Blanca, nerviosa, aclama a Byakko:

-¡¡¡Byakko, deja al dragón, ayuda a Daisuke!-el tigre intenta acercarse, pero se desvanece. Un horrible grito nace de Daisuke. El caballero de cristal ha hundido en su pecho la espada, haciendo que la sangre manche su traje, la hierba. Pero no parece una herida grave. El dragón se acerca a la presa acabada de abatir.-¡¡¡Daisuke!-grita el joven Mago, horrorizado. La Dama le coge de la mano con fuerza. Él la mira a los ojos.-Juramos con nuestras vidas que no le ocurriría nada malo.-le dice, con una voz extraña en ella. Ken asiente, muy serio. La niña mira fijamente a Takeru.-Escondete tras las rocas.-le dice. Y los dos magos, cogidos de la mano, corren hacia los monstruos, el dragón a punto de tragarse al crío.-**_¡¡¡E EX ARPE BEIT'M!_**-gritan, señalando al dragón con los báculos. Una magia fulminante se estrella en la frente del enorme monstruo, que comienza a sangrar. El caballero de cristal, desconcertado, decide enprender la retirada, con el dragón detrás. Takeru se acerca a ellos, nervioso, y observa cómo el mago coge al niño, amorosamente, y ella utiliza sus poderes curativos para cerrar la herida.

**Los guerreros del pasado: Bizarro Dorado**

Jun, nerviosa, espera el regreso de su hermano del instituto. Van a preguntar sobre el último de los guerreros, Bizarro de Oro.

El Mago Oscuro y la Dama Blanca parecen deseosos de reencontrarse con su compañero, pero Daisuke mira furioso a su amor:

-¿No recuerdas lo que nos hizo, capullo?-le dice, picándose. La Dama se ríe, alegre.-No creo que lo recuerde...-Pero el mago les mira a los dos con falso odio:-No, supuso la pérdida de mis poderes, pero no lo recuerdo...-dice, con voz de niña.-¡¡Que idiotas!-Daisuke y Hikari se echan a reír, histéricos.

-Bizarro Dorado, general del ejército de los Dragones.-aclara Ken, mirando a Hikari, que asiente.-Viste su armadura dorada, y puede controlar el poder del Dios Genbu.-añade.-Su alto rango le permitía interponerse en las visitas del Mago Oscuro a los aposentos del Hijo del Trueno.-continúa Hikari, con una mirada diabólica. Daisuke y el mago le gritan algún que otro reniego.

-Además, sólo eran visitas formales.-intenta defenderse el mago.-Sí, claro, por eso él nunca salía de su habitación y tu lo hacías completamente despeinado...-inquiere, perversa. Daisuke tose disimuladamente, intentando que cambien de tema.-¿No podéis saber en quién se ha reencarnado?-pregunta, mirando a la pareja. Miyako e Iori quieren saber un poco más del temita anterior, pero Takeru les echa una mirada asesina.-No, no lo podemos saber-niegan los dos guerreros, abatidos. Jun decide dejarlo a la suerte. -Creo que está más cerca de lo que pensamos.-inquiere, segura de sí misma. A Hikari se le ilumina el rostro, y Takeru se pone celoso-Pero tal vez se revelará en un nuevo ataque del dragón.-Todos se caen al estilo anime.

Hikari está contemplando las aguas del Lago Olvidado, cuando Yichiru se le aparece, inquieta.-¡¡¿Qué haces aquí, Hikari!

Ella la mira, impasible.-Dama Blanca, aquello que más apreciáis está en peligro-la urge, flotando sobre el agua. Hikari niega con la cabeza.-No...Bizarro Dorado no está aquí.-suspira.-¡¡¡No seas idiota! ¡Escucha, no te lo digo con mala intención, pero eres una tonta, Hikari!¿Vas a permitir que el dragón elimine a Takeru?-le dice, fuera de sus cabales. Hikari la contempla estupefacta:-¿Por qué atacará a Takeru?-pregunta, alarmada. La niña niega con la cabeza-Si lo que digo, idiota es esta niña.-suspira.-Piensa, te atacó a tí por algo, a Ken por lo mismo...¿Por qué atacará a Takeru?-le grita, muy inquieta. Hikari se estremece. Qué ciega ha estado... Se echa a correr:-¡¡Gracias, Yichiru!-grita, pero el espectro ha desaparecido.

Takeru está sentado en la hierba del patio del instituto, completamente solo. Le duele el pecho... De repente ve frente a él al caballero de cristal, que sonríe cruelmente. Se levanta de golpe, alarmado. Aterriza el dragón. No hay ninguna señal de la herida. Takeru se echa a correr, desesperado. El dragón se adelanta a él, cortándole el paso. Se relame. El caballero de cristal se acerca al niño, espada en mano.-Mejor que aún no ha despertado... se lo debemos agradecer a los otros dos...-dice, mirando al rubio, que no entiende ni una palabra. Pero su pecho le arde ahora. Se ve rodeado de una sustancia etérea verde.

-¿¡Qué es lo que pasa?-grita, antes de que su cuerpo cambie por completo. Tiene el cabello por los hombros, de un rubio aún más dorado que el anterior, y viste una armadura completamente de oro. En su cinturón hay colgada una hermosa espada. El caballreso de cristal se lanza contra él, gritando, completamente enloquecido.

-**_Señor que controlas la tierra ¡Tú que naces de las profundas rocas!¡¡¡rEVELATE, GENBU!_**

La enorme tortuga de tierra aparece haciendo retumbar el suelo. Aparecen también Byakko y Suzaku. -¡¡Takeru!-grita Hikari, que se queda alucinada. Daisuke y Ken miran a los profundos ojos verdes del joven dorado. Ahora el caballero suelta un enorme reniego, y el dragón, al ver a Daisuke, se relame y ruge. El Mago Oscuro sonríe con malicia:-Me parece que este bicho no ha aprendido la lección...-murmura, y los tres dioses lanzan una ráfaga de poderes. El monstuo las recibe de lleno, pero aún se tiende en pie. Daisuke se alza volando hacia el cielo, y todos le observan incrédulos:-¡¡Está volando!-grita Ken, alarmado. El caballero al verlo sonríe cruelmente:-Un loco suicida...-aclama, seguro de su victoría. Pero el joven de cabellos verdosos sonríe:-Creo que ahora me toca a mí divertirme...-murmura, y todos se quedan paralizados.-Mago Oscuro, ¿viste alguna vez el poder de tu amante?-pregunta la Dama Blanca, alterada. El joven mago balbucea un intento de sí:-Su poder es espectacular...

¡¡Formulemos una barrera!-grita, alarmado.

-**_Atended a mi ruego. Doce dioses que me protegéis...¡¡Agua azul, luz azul y aliento de hielo! ¡¡Destruye a mi enemigo!_**

_**¡¡¡Aparece ante mis ojos! ¡¡¡¡VEN A MÍ,SEIRYU!**_

Los tres guerreros proyectan la barrera en el instante adecuado, cuando una enorme ráfaga de hielo atraviesa el aire, y un dragón dos veces más grande que el dragón negro, y cien veces más espectacular: El mayor de los dragones, con escamas de acero...El dragón Seiryu. El caballero de cristal está completamente paralizado de terror, y el dragón negro le gruñe y amenaza enseñando zarpas y colmillos. Seiryu emite una muy débil bocanada de hielo, y el dragón, con el caballero en su lomo, se elevan en la profundidad del cielo. El corazón de Ken, Takeru y Hikari late apresuradamente. Daisuke flota en el cielo, mirándoles serenamente. Sonríe. Pero los demás no se atreven a quitar la barrera. Ese dragón les causa demasida impresión.

Los cuatro dioses desaparecen, y Ken le pide a Daisuke que baje con ellos.

**Por mucho que mueran tantas veces...y se reencarnen tantas otras...**

Daisuke acude al Lago Olvidado, con un ramo de flores. Ha pasado medio año... Su espíritu no ha vuelto a aparecer.

Sentados los cuarto en el parque, intentan aclarar su estancia. Daisuke les mira, sorprendidos de lo que acaban de decir:

-Cada uno de nosotros se ha ido reencarnando decenas de veces, esperando tu resurrección. Por lo visto, tu permaneciste en el **interior** de tu padre después de lo ocurrido, y él decidió restituirte en esta época. Pero nosotros hemos aparecido durante siglos, pero sólo ahora nos hemos revelado con nuestra apariencia anterior.-aclara Bizarro, dejando a Daisuke boquiabierto.

-Pero yo me pude despertar antes que ellos, recordando nuestra misión.-añade la Dama, mirando a los demás.-Fue hace diez años, ¿lo recordáis?-les pregunta. Ellos asienten con la cabeza:-Cuando se abrió la primera puerta al mundo de las ilusiones...

Ken le coge la mano a Daisuke:-Siempre te he estado esperando, rogando a los astros que me permitieran protegerte...-le dice, con los ojos brillando de placer. Bizarro le mira ceñudo. El mago decide picarse con él un rato:-Haber, dime porqué siempre te interponías en nuestra relación.-le dice. El rubio se levanta de golpe, enfadado:-Y volvería a hacerlo de nuevo. No podéis entablar lazos de afecto, ¡eres su guardián!-le espeta, iracundo.-No puedes preponer tus sentimientos a tu obligación.-añade, muy serio. El mago se levanta enfadado:-Y quién eres tú para decir todo eso, ¿eh?-le hiere.-A tí te pillaron penetrando a la Gran Sacerdotisa, quitándole la pureza.-añade, muy indignado. La niña se tapa el rostro con una mano, y Daisuke puede observar una amarga mirada en sus ojos.-Dime, ¿por qué a tí te permitieron conservar tus poderes, eh?-se pica de nuevo, rencoroso. Bizarro le mira estupefacto:-Así que es eso... te jodió que te quitaran tu magia, ¿verdad?-le dice, mirándole con una mirada de hielo. El joven mago está indignado:-¡¡Yo no hice nada malo!-inquiere, ahogado-¿Acaso amar es un delito?-Daisuke le mira con comprensión. El rubio está rojo de ira:-¡¡¡Tú eras su tutor, la persona más cercana a él!-escupe, muy indignado-¡¡No te podían permitir que hicieras nada con el más preciado del Rey!-ahora mete un puñetazo a un árbol cercano, indignado.

-¡¡¡Basta, dejádlo de una vez!-grita la Dama. Los tres se giran. Está llorando:-¡¡Basta...!

Miyako acude a casa de Ken, alarmada:-¡¡¡Una noticia mala, mala, mala!-pero es su madre la que abre.-Lo siento, Ken no está...

La niña se cae al estilo anime.-Está en casa de Motomiya, por supuesto-añade la buena mujer, sonriendo.

-¡¡Daisuke, Ken!-anuncia, alarmada. Los dos niños abren la puerta, extrañados. -¿Qué pasa?

-¡¡¡El caballero de cristal ha matado al dragón negro y se ha fusionado con su energía!-anuncia, aterrorizada. Los tres jóvenes se miran, alarmados.-Jun. ¿Dónde está Jun?-pregunta Daisuke, nervioso. -Creo que ha ido a su antiguo instituto, a una reunión.

Daisuke abre las alas y emprende el vuelo, con Ken detrás, corriendo:-¡¡Miyako, avisa a Takeru y a Hikari, diles que es una emergencia, que corran al instituto, deprisa!-le grita a la joven. Ella accede, muy nerviosa.

- Escuela Secundaria Odaiba -

Al salir, Jun se encuentra con un hermoso pero extraño joven. -¡¡¡Jun, apartáte de él!-gritan los chicos, corriendo. La joven se queda estupefacta. Al chico enfrente suyo le nacen de los hombros un par de alas de vidrio, su cabello es muy largo, cristalino, al igual que sus ojos. Lleva un traje de cristal y una espada. -¡¡¡Hikari, Takeru, ocuparos de Jun, llevadla a un lugar seguro!-Los dos asienten.

Daisuke invoca al dragón Seiryu, mientras que Ken invoca varios hechizos. El caballero esquiva a ambos e hiere al mago, que no hace caso de su débil herida. Daisuke hace que el dragón vuelva a atacar, hiriendo al monstruo en un hombro. Ken se queda asombrado por el poder del chico. El caballero ataca con su espada a Daisuke, que recibe impasible la herida, y, agarrando la espada, le eleva hacia el cielo y lo lanza lejos. Ken intenta acercarse, pero un fuerte golpe en la cabeza hace casi pierda el conocimiento. Seiryu lanza una fuerte ráfaga de hielo, y el caballero observa con furia la rapidez del impacto, antes incluso de recibirlo. Mira con odio a Daisuke, le apunta con el dedo indice e invoca una enorme bola de energía:-¡¡¡¡Tú te vendrás conmigo al infierno!-ruge, disparando en el instante en que la ráfaga hace impacto, destruyéndole por completo.

Daisuke no se espera ese ataque. Oye un grito, siente un fuerte empujon que hace que se golpee la cabeza, quedando inconsciente.

Al despertar siente como la sangre corre con lentitud en su frente. Mira hacia delante. Se queda horrorizado.-¡¡¡Ken!

Se acerca corriendo al niño, gritándole. El Mago Oscuro está muy pálido, quieto, con los ojos cerrados, helado. Daisuke siente sus lágrimas brotar de repente. Le llama, incansable, lo zarandea suavemente, le grita, desesperado. Le toca el cuello, pero no hay pulso. Sigue llamándole, llorando, gritando, hipando ahora con fuerza, al borde de la locura. Ya sabe que está muerto, pero algo en su corazón se niega a creerlo. Vuelve a gritarle, hipando, temblando, casi no puede ver por las lágrimas. Silencio. Siempre silencio.-¡¡¡Ken, despierta! ¡Vamos, despierta...!-solloza, ahora su voz es un chillido histérico. Y sólo pasada una hora decide ponerse en pie, tambaleándose, y coge con precaución el cuerpo ya sin vida de su amado. Entre sollozos y llantos, comienza a caminar hacia dónde están sus amigos.

Y no es hasta el anochecer que no llega, temblando, también él helado, llorando todavía con fuerza, histérico, desesperado. Los tres jóvenes miran horrorizados el cadáver, se acercan al niño. Daisuke posa el cuerpo de Ken en el suelo, pero enseguida se abalanza sobre él, llamándole desesperado, llorando.

Jun, desolada, observa cómo Hikari y Takeru separan, casi a rastras, al niño del cadáver. Pero de inmediato forcejea y vuelve a llorar. Casi llorando ella también, se acerca a una cabina cercana. Marca sin vacilar el número de los Ichijouji. Descuelga su madre, amable como siempre.-Casa de los Ichijouji, ¿digame?- La voz de Jun es de angustia, denotando que algo no va bien:

-Disculpe... a ser posible sería conveniente que ustedes vinieran a mi casa lo antes posible. Soy Jun Motomiya. Disculpen las molestias...Hay algo muy urgente que debo deciros.-dice de un tirón, y sin esperar respuesta cuelga el teléfono y vuelve junto a su destrozado hermano. Hikari y Takeru han desistido de separarlos, y observan el desconsuelo del joven. Daisuke está completamente bloqueado, sólo puede llorar. Piensa en Ken, sólo puede pensar en él...en que ya no está...recuerda entonces su conversación de esa mañana, antes de que viniera Miyako.-"Por muchas veces que muramos, volvemos a reencarnarnos...Siempre estaremos juntos, Daisuke...con una apariencia o con otra."-le ha dicho el moreno, mirándole sonriente.-"Siempre juntos..."-piensa el niño, y entonces vuelve a llorar con fuerza.-"¡¡Quiero verte...que me sonrías...oír tu voz..."-piensa desolado.-"No me dejes..."

Jun se agacha a su lado, y le posa una mano en el hombro. Puede sentir su frágil cuerpecito temblar incontroladamente.-Vamos.

Sus padres vendrán a buscarle...se lo exclicaremos todo-le dice, con un débil temblor en la voz. El niño la mira y le abraza, llorando.-Se lo tienes que contar...porque no lo entenderán de otra forma. sólo sabiendo la verdad, pondrán orden en la tormenta de su corazón...Serénate. No creo que quiera verte llorar...no le gusta verte llorar... y él está siempre contigo.-le dice, señalándo su pecho, su corazón. Daisuke, hipando, deja de llorar.-Vamos...-le dice su hermana, ayudándole a levantarse.

Le coge firmemente de la mano, con cariño y afecto:-Todavía estoy contigo...-le susurra, tristemente. El niño sonríe débilmente

y comienza a caminar con su hermana. Hikari llega trotando y le coge con gran cariño la otra mano, tiernamente. Daisuke la contempla, y ella le mira, sonriendo con tristaeza. A pocos pasos detrás va Takeru, cargando delicadamente el frágil cuerpo sin vida de Ken. Aún no es del todo de noche, y el cielo adquiere una tonalidad púrpura, cuando los cuatro se dirigen hacia casa de Daisuke, para contarles la verdad a los padres de Ken. Toda la verdad.

_**Y yo, Daisuke Motomiya,he perdido a mi ser más amado, pero cuento con el gran afecto de mis seres queridos, que quieren para mí lo mejor...Les estoy muy agradecido... Además sé...que la pérdida de mi amor no fue un adiós**_

_"Por que por mucho que muramos tantas veces...nos reencontraremos tantas otras otras..."_

-_¿Volveremos a vernos...?_

_-Por supuesto que sí..._

**Fin.**


End file.
